


I Took The One Less Traveled By

by deanmonlover



Category: The Normal Heart (2014)
Genre: Angst, I Wish This Was Happy, M/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonlover/pseuds/deanmonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't the way things were meant to be.</p><p>What I think Felix was thinking in the scene where Ned throws the groceries at Felix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Took The One Less Traveled By

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taking from a poem by Robert Frost.
> 
> Full poem is - "Two roads diverged in a wood, and I - I took the road less traveled by, and that has made all the difference."

Rivulets of milk ran down the wall behind him and food was littered around him. He had never seen Ned so out of control before. Felix knew though that he was partly to blame. He hadn't been the most helpful of guys as of late. But he'd given up. He was going to die and the sooner Ned accepted this the better.

He watched as the love of his life broke down. The man he'd loved since years before when they'd first met. He loved him even when Ned didn't remember him. When Ned kneeled in front of him a layed his head in his lap he was faced with the fact that Ned was just as lost as him if not more. Warm tears soaked his thigh and Felix felt a piece of himself die inside.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't the way things were meant to be. Ned was strong one. Felix was dying for God's sake! He should be the one breaking down. Ned kept them together and strong against any obstacles. But this one might be a bit too big. Even for Ned. Even for them.

Felix realized then that Ned needed to be taken care of too. Know matter how much sicker he got he would try his damn hardest to make this easier for him. He couldn't fix everything but he would love Ned and that would be enough.


End file.
